User blog:StormieCreater/Tales of the McCoys: A Fresh Start (Fanfic)
Order Me (Added with Prologue) Missette K9 Create Prologue Fiona's P.O.V. Imagine being the partially middle child of a large family. Imagine having 12 siblings who sometimes bother you and can get on your nerves. Imagine being part Irish and part Mexican and having to choose which family traditions to have every year. That life you imagined is much like mine. My name is Fiona McCoy, and I lived in an Irish-Mexican family just downtown of Westerton. My family is pretty great, but sometimes, they can be nerve-wrecking. But even thought they can be frustrating, I love them just the same. This is my story, and it is just beginning. Part 1 Fiona's P.O.V. I was just finishing the last bits of homework while listening to my music. I was on the last question until I thought it heard someone call my name. I lifted one of the earphones off my ear and listened. No one called my name, but I did hear fighting down the hall. Yep. Vito and Alanna are at it again. Apparently, so was my older sister Ashley. Ashley is the oldest, and basically a second mom. Since my real mom works at a coffee shop semi-regularly, Ashley helps out around the house. Vito and Lana (our nickname for Alanna) are my younger fraturnal twin siblings. They are the exact opposite, and will fight a lot due to Vito being abnoxious and Lana being so bratty. I wonder what they did this time. I ran down the hall to see the younger ones split up. Lana face was red with anger and her princess dress was covered in mud. Ashley was between the two. "What happened?" I asked Ashley. "Vito got mud all over my beautiful princess dreeessss!" Lana whined "It was brown paint!" Vito corrected, "And besides, that ol' dress was dumb anyway!" "No, it WASN'T!" Lana screamed. I had to cover my ears. "Both of you, stop it!" Ashley commanded them, "Now, Vito, apologize to Lana for ruining her dress." "Sorry for ruining your ugly dress," Vito apologized. "Vito!" Ashley scowled at him. "Alright! Your pretty dress!" Vito blurted out "There! Happy?!" "Very," Lana smiled like a princess. "Now, let's get you cleaned up for dinner," Ashley guided them to their rooms, "I have to help Mom with the meatloaf." "Yea! Meatloaf!" Vito pumped his arms into the air. After dealing with that hulabaloo, Ashley turned back to me, "Sorry they distracted you from your work, Fiona." "It's alright," I forgave her, "I was pretty much done anyway." That night, when Mom came home, we all sat down and prepared for the meal Mom had made for us---meatloaf. My mother, Madelyne, makes the best meatloaf. She had it a lot when she grew up in Ireland, her homeland. Ironically, unlike most Irish people, she is very mellow and not quick to anger. My father, Mateo, loves it, too. He's from Mexico. He met my mom in America and they fell in love. And, of course, got married and had 13 children. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here to tell you my story. Mom works really hard to keep us happy, and I admire her for that. I sure hope my siblings do too. Speaking of which, besides Ashley, Vito, and Lana, I have nine other siblings that I live with. There's Freddy, the sporty one; Julio, the goody-two-shoes; Aileen, the valley girl; Alyx, the rocker; Milo and Diego, the inventive ones; Elena, the shy one; Isabella, the Goofy obsessed one; and Lilacia, the baby. All of them mean well, but they can be a pain in the butt sometimes. I sat between Julio and Elena as Mom set the meatloaf on the table "Dig in, everyone!There's enough to go around!" We all thanked Mom and took our share of the meatloaf. Usually during a meal, Mom makes us tell one thing about our day that was good. We usually hate sharing this, but it makes her happy. Freddy went first, "Well...uh...my muscles definetely got any bigger!" The he flexed his muscles. "So did his ego," I hear Alyx say to Isabella, before they snickered. "I, like, went to the mall and saw, like, these totes ke-yoot shoes on sale!" Aileen went next, "They are also, like, so in style now!" "Yea, for a trash can" I heard Alyx whisper to Isabella. Mom also heard it to, because she gave Alyx a stern look, "Alyx, since you're so eager to share with us, you can go next." "But, I, but" Alyx sighed "Well, rehersals for the upcoming Autumn Fling at our school went great." The Autumn Fling? I didn't know there was a dance coming up. And if I went, who would I go with? Duh, probably Rory. Rosetta, also known as Rory, is my best friend. We've been friends since kindergarten, adn we've done everything together. "Ew, dances are gross" Vito stuck out his tongue in disgust. "No they're not!" Lana snapped at him, "They're magical! Like a real life Disney princess movie!" "Especially when romance is sparking!" Julio added, then sighed, "It's beautiful" "What about you, Fiona?" Mom asked me. Everyone turned my direction. But, my mind went blank. I didn't know what was good about my day today. Usually the same thing happenes. I go to school, hang out with Rory, boom. "I...don't know." Maybe this Autumn Fling will change it? Part 2 Aileen sat on her bed with her legs crossed and stared at her phone in annoyance. "Rikki has to be like, kidding me right now!" She whined, typing away frantically on her phone. Josh is such a jerk! You're totes crazy for talking to him. ''Aileen rolled her eyes when Rikki replied with yet another lame excuse for talking to Josh. ''I don't like him or anything! I was just standing there and he came up and talked to me, so it's totally not my fault. ''Josh just came over and talked to Rikki, just like that? Aileen knew Josh flirted with every girl in sight, but he had never talked to Rikki before. Aileen tapped her thumbs on her phone, thinking about how to reply. She wondered if Josh was up to something, she didn't want one of her best friends to get hurt by some player. ''Did he say anything weird to you? Like it's so random that he talked to you out of the blue. Josh didn't say anything out of character. He was just flirting as he always does with any girl, so I nodded my head along to anything he said. ''Aileen sighed a breath of relief and decided to believe Rikki that nothing major happened with Josh. ''Okay, that's good to hear. Josh is totes a bad person, I would avoid him at all costs, he just flirts with any female he finds attractive and then kicks them to the curb. ''Aileen thought back to some of the girls who had been hurt by Josh, but still, other girls would talk to him. ''Tell me about it. Yet, some cheerleaders still talk to him and sit with him, I honestly feel bad for them, they can't realize how bad Josh really is. '' Before Aileen could reply to Rikki's text, Lana stormed into her room and immediately looked at Aileen's makeup bag. "I want to have makeup like a Disney Princess!" Lana declared, crossing her arms at Aileen. "Lana, I'm like, busy right now? Can't you like, come back later?" Aileen asked her younger sister. Lana stomped her feet on the ground and began to whine in protest. Aileen huffed and quickly texted Rikki back. ''Lana's having a tantrum so I have to go do her makeup. Ugh, younger siblings are so annoying. TTYL. '' "I'm only using my cheap makeup on you, no way are you ruining my new eyeshadow palette," Aileen said, placing her phone down and following Lana out the door to do her makeup. But she still wondered about Josh and Rikki. Was Rikki just another girl added to his list to flirt with, or did Josh have something else planned? Part 3 After dinner, Milo and Diego ran to their room. “Where’d you put the project?” Diego inquired. “I put it over here,” Milo replied, bending over in a corner. “It’s right here.” Milo picked up the wooden structure and put it on their work table. Diego pulled out some tools and the began to finish the chair they were building. As they started using the electric screwdriver, the door opened. Julio stood there holding onto the twins’ door handle. Milo put down the electric screwdriver and turned around to face Julio. “What is it?” Milo asked. “I love what you guys are doing,” Julio started, “but maybe you guys could not use the electric screwdriver? I’m trying to study but I can hear it all the way from my room.” “Alright.” Diego swiped the tool off the desk and put it back into the box from which it came. He exchanged it for a regular screwdriver instead. “Thank you!” Julio smiled and quietly closed the door. “Okay, let’s get going. This is going to take longer now since we have to use this.” Milo took and raised the orange screwdriver. “Okay.” Diego picked up his blue one and started fastening some more screws alongside Milo. As they worked, a faint sound came from Diego’s bed. “What was that?” Milo stopped screwing and looked towards Diego. “Oh, probably one of my friends.” Diego said. “They’re usually asking for help on homework or something.” “Oh...” Milo tightened his grip on the screwdriver. “Friends.” He mumbled. “What was that?” Diego asked. “Nothing, it’s just that you’re friends with almost everyone in the school and I don’t have any. And you’re more quiet too. I don’t get it.” “Maybe it’s just... hmm, I don’t know.” “Yes you do. Go ahead and say it.” “Well, maybe it’s just your personality?” “But I’m so outgoing and things like that!” Milo threw the tool onto the desk. “And you’re so quiet! Usually the more extroverted people have more friends while the introverted are more quiet and reserved, usually liking to be alone!” “Well, I don’t know.” Diego frowned. “Just don’t get too angry about it. It’s not the end of the world. Plus, you have me!” “Yeah, but what if I want other friends, Diego?! You’re not the only person at school!” Diego sighed, frustrated. He said nothing and put away the screwdriver. “Let’s work on this tomorrow.” “Fine,” Milo grabbed the orange handle and placed it in the box. “It’d be better working with better moods, anyway.” Diego slid the box underneath the desk and handed Milo the unfinished chair. Milo put it back where it was before and sat on his bed. Diego sat too, starting to answer the messages he got earlier. ''I just want some friends other than Diego. At least one. Milo thought, staring over at Diego. Just one. Part 4 Alyx's POV: I was chillin' in my room, when I suddenly got a phone call from Callie. I answered, obviously. "Alyx?" she asked. "Yeah, Cal?" I responded. "Oh! Hi. Um, you know how we have rehearsal tomorrow?" she asked. "Yeah...?" I responded. This can't be good. Silence went by for a good 5 to 10 minutes, then Callie blurted out what she had to say. "My house is being worked on, Warren's parents don't like us, and Anthony's house is probably a health hazard, can we rehearse at your house?" she asked. "What? Have you seen the siblings I have?" I asked. "Yuh huh." she responded. "I'll ask my mom. If she'll be away, I'll ask dad. If he's away, I'll ask Ashley." I said. Callie hung up. Callie's POV: Hopefully Alyx's plan follows through. I set my phone down and hummed a bit. "APOCALYPSE!!!!!" I heard the shrill voice of my sister scream my name. "Shut up, what do you want?!" I asked. Calia came and brought me downstairs for dinner. Mom ordered pizza, because, unlike Alyx, we're a family of 3. Mom always gets 2 boxes, because she knows I can wolf down a box on my own. I ate the pizza mom ordered, and remained silent. My mom took notice. "Callie, what's wrong, dear?" she asked. "I asked Alyx if we can rehearse at her house." I responded. "Eww, the McCoys." Calia whined. "You're just jealous that Anthony likes Fiona and not you." I said. Calia pouted. I really hope Alyx's parents, or sister, say yes. Part 5 Fiona's PO.V. The next day, I was making my way to homeroom at school. After grabbing my books from my lockers, I entered the room to look for Rory. I looked around and see many of my classmates doing their own thing while waiting. Gemini and Ophelia were flirting with each other, Bobby and Pyg were goofing around, Gio was doing sudoku, Alyx and Calia were talking about their rock songs, and Lance was writing, what I think it was, poetry. I spotted Rory, sat next to her, and greeted her. "I heard about the Autumn Fling," I told her. "Yea, everyone has," Rory said in a matter-of-faculty, "Why are you thinking of it? Thinking about joining the committee?" "Well," I answered, "I was wondering if we're still going as best friends. Since...y'know...probably no one will ask us." "Girlfriend," Rory slammed her palm on her desk, "This is Sr. High! Plus, you are so dang pretty! There's gotta be someone who is dying ''to ask you!" "Speak for youself," I teased, "We all know Lance has a crush on you. You thinking of going with him?" "He hasn't even asked me yet," She retorted, "But I bet you five bucks he'll ask me during lunch." "Deal," By the time me and Rory shook hands, Mrs. Rockswaller, my homeroom teacher, walked in, and we started class. During homeroom, I noticed someone was staring at me. I looked back, and saw my friend, Anthony, glancing at me, then glancing back shyly. I was wondering why he was acting like that, but the thought was put in the back of my mind for further thought. Elena's P.O.V. During the course of changing classes, I tried to find my best friend, Avery, so that we could walk to Science together. But, with all the flirtatious jocks and controlling bad boys, I'm an insecure, shy artist in a dangerous world. I always try to cover myself up just in case I came in context with one. I finally spotted Avery across the hall, next to a group of girls who were fawning over Griffin, the hottest boy in school, according to most girls's opinion. I tried ignoring him, and walking to Avery, but I thought I saw him staring at me. I walked faster, to the point of running when I thought I saw him walk towards my direction. Luckily, I made it to Avery. "Avery!" I hid behind her, "Thank goodness I made it!" "Dude, relax," Avery patted my head, "Griffin's gone. The weirdo" After that, we made it to Science class, where we we're, apparently having a lab today. My science teacher, Mr. Miller, explained the lab. Mr. Miller is probably my second favorite teacher. "Microscopic organisms are not all the same," Mr. Miller summarized, "So the assignment is, with the assigned partners I give you, to study different organisms through the microscopes and discover the similarities and differences. I will now annouce the assigned partners." Assigned partners can get scary, especially when there are mean girls and controlling jerks out there. I, at least, am wishing to be partnered with Avery. She can protect me. "Elena" Mr. Miller annouced my name. I was on the edge of my seat, hoping not to be partnered with anyone dangerous. "And Simon." I gulped and looked over at Simon, nervously shaking. Why was I? Because I have a HUGE crush on Simon! That's why! Part 6 Joy wiped the sweat from her forehead with her pom-pom, wanting this practice to be over. Stephanie was bossing everyone around during practice one again, and it seemed that more and more tension was forming between her and her fellow teammates. "You guys were ''so sloppy in the split-lift, Ari's legs weren't even straight! The pyramid was just a nightmare, it's not supposed to fall apart, it's called a pyramid for a reason." Stephanie said, her face flushed with anger. "It wasn't the base's fault in the split-lift, Steph. My legs just weren't stretched out enough, considering you only gave us 3 minutes to warm up." Ari reminded her. "Then maybe stretch out quicker, Ari." Stephanie hissed, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Joy, you're supposed to have your leg in a heel stretch in the pyramid. Your left leg was unlocked, and your right leg was bent in the heel stretch." Steph told Joy. Joy took a few deep breaths to not get angry. "I have more flexibility in my left leg, I told ''you this months ago, Stephanie. It's hard for me to lift my right leg when it's not that flexible." Joy replied. Stephanie laughed sarcastically. "Stretch at home then, Joy. You need to be flexible in both legs, everyone else is on this team." "I'm not flexible in both legs!" One cheerleader piped up. Stephanie gave them a side glare before looking at Joy again. "''Most of the team is flexible in both legs. Just like, try to get it to be straight or something, it's not that hard." Steph suggested. Some of the cheerleaders mumbled at Stephanie's comment before Stephanie crossed her arms. "We're doing this whole routine over, from the end to the beginning. We'll start with the pyramid since it's an absolute disgrace." Steph remarked. The cheerleaders groaned, before getting into formation for the pyramid. Joy tossed her pom-poms to the side and prayed that her calves wouldn't be aching tomorrow after this pyramid. Part 7 When Milo and Diego walked into their Algebra class, everyone stared at them. First seeing Milo, no one seemed to care, but as soon as Diego entered, everyone ran over to greet him. Milo frowned as he watched, and he took a seat in the back. Class started, and they started working on their schoolwork. The teacher had left the room for a short amount of time, so everyone decided to ask Diego for the answers he had figured out in that time. Milo, alone in the back, thoughtto himself. Great, they think he’s the smartest too. I’m smarter than him, at least in Algebra. Milo decided to ignore it, and continued working. At least I don’t get anyone borthering me. Diego can’t work if they’re asking him everything. After that class, Milo and Diego separated. Milo left alone while Diego left with about ten people surrounding him. Milo walked down the silent hallway until he reached his locker, which someone else was trying to open. “Hey, that’s my locker.” Milo said. The girl turned around startled. “Oh, no. This is mine. It clearly says 732. My locker number.” Milo took a closer look, and it did not say 732. “Do you need glasses?” Milo took his off and handed his to her. She slipped them on and gasped. “Oh, 733. Sorry about that. Here, you can have your glasses back.” Milo took them and put them back on. “I have a spare pair in my bag. You can borrow them until you get your own pair.” Milo unzipped his backpack and pulled out a case. He gave the case to the girl and he unlocked his locker. “Thank you.” She said. “By the way, I’m Arwen.” Milo set down his Algebra book and shook her hand. “I’m Milo.” “Nice to meet you.” Arwen smiled. “I guess we’ll talk later.” “Okay.” Milo gave a thumbs up, and they both departed, going different ways. Maybe I’ve finally got myself a friend. Milo thought, feeling a bit better. Part 8 Adam's POV: My best pal, Gavin, and I haven't seen each other in years, but just recently, we reunited. Whatever. I'm a new student, Gavin's been here. Big whoop. See, I don't be seein' what being a new student does for anyone except make people wanna seduce ya into their crowd. Gav and I were just walking in the hall, when we turned a corner and bumped into two girls. One immediately caught my eye. She had golden brown hair and cobalt blue eyes. Her friend was alright, but she was a knockout. "Hai, I'm Adam." I said, calmly. "I'm Rosetta! You can call me Rory!" she said. "Rory." I repeated. "Are you new?" the other one asked me. I nodded. "My old friend, Gavin, is showin' me around." I said. They nodded, and we all proceeded on our ways. Rory was so cute, but I don't know how to approach a girl. What'm I gonna do? Part 9 Fiona's P.O.V. "He seemed nice," Rory stated to me as we walked to lunch, "I just hope he isn't jerky like most boys I know," "Maybe he's different...,"I advised her, "I mean, Anthony is nice...and cute." "What was that?" Rory smirked and held an ear up to me. "Um...nothing!" I quickly said to change her mind. When we got to the lunch room, there was a lot going on. The girlish ones (including my sister, Aileen) were listening to boy band songs, the jocks were making farting noises with their armpits, the goths, who knows?; and the nerds were studying for the academic decathalon that's like, months away. Rory and I sat at our usual table, with Heather and Jasmine. The two have been best friends since kindergarten. "Hey, Jasmine. Hey Heather," I set my lunch tray down on the table, "What's the word?" "Apparently, this mystery meat," Jasmine poked her fork into the brown glop on her plate, "No thank you," "Skipping out, I see," Heather eyed my tray, "Lucky choice, Fiona. You would want to save your stomach." We talked about school, latest music that came out from our favorite bands, plus other stuff I didn't understand, like gossip. Just then, a certain tray sat beside me, and a pair of green eyes laid on me. "H-Hey, Fiona!" It was Anthony, and he came to sit next to me. My heart fluttered a little bit as he smiled at me, "Hi, Anthony! Um, what's up?" "Well, I, uh, actually wanted to talk to you before I sit next to my band, i-if that's okay," Anthony fiddled with his fingers. I smiled, but before Anthony could say a word, another guy went to sit with us, specifically, next to Rory. "Bonjour, mon amies!" None other than Lance himself sat next to Rory, "And bonjour, mon cherie!" He blew a kiss at her and winked, but she just slammed her head on the table, then let it rise, "Howdy, Lance. Let me guess, you want me to go with you to the dance." "Why, you are a clever girl, Rory!" Lance patted her head, "I would love to pick you up around...6?" Rory looked at me. I gave her a thumbs up. Lance may be a flirt, but he is genuinely sweet as a strawberry. Rory looked back at Lance and shrugged while smiling, "Sure, why not?" "Oh, merci, Rory!" Lance clasped his hands together, "We are going to have so much fun together!" After he left, Rory held out her hand to me. I found a five dollar bill in my pocket and handed it to her. After that sharade, I turned back to Anthony to see what he had to say, "You were gonna say something?" "Uh...yea," Anthony nervously fiddled with his thumbs, "I...gotta go." "Oh, okay," I felt my shoulders slump, "See ya!" I watched him as he got up from our table and headed over to where Alyx's band was. There was her, Callie, Warren, and Jackie (he's the lyricist). Anthony sat next to Alyx and greeted the others. I turned back to see both Jasmine and Heather smirking at me. "You like him, don't you?" Heather asked me. "What?! Pff, no!" I waved the thought away, "It's not like you don't like Jackie either, Heather!" "Uh...I can explain," Heather blushed. "You're probably jealous of Alyx too," Jasmine assumed, "I mean, he is her bandmate. She probably has a crush on him, too." "Well, I don't know about that," I adverted my eyes to the clock, "Oh! Look at the time! We better get to our next class!" I dumped out my tray and headed out the door. But, the thoughts clouded my head. Yes, I do secretly like Anthony. But, does Alyx do too? Will they end up going to the dance together? Am I jealous of my own older sister? Part 10 When Simon waved to Elena, she could feel her heart beating through her chest. Her crush was now her partner in this lab, there was no way she was going to get through this without being a stuttery mess. Simon shyly adjusted his beanie and walked over to where Elena was seated. "S-So, do you want to go over to the lab table to get started?" He asked nervously. Elena hid her red face with her sleeve and nodded her head. They went and sat at the lab table to the right, plugging in the microscope. After a few awkward moments later, they completed the lab. Elena had actually enjoyed herself and eased up a bit when she was with Simon, but she still couldn't believe that they were partners now. How would she get through the rest of the labs? TBC Part 11 While on his way to his 5th period classroom, Milo ran into Julio who just so happened to be in a talkative mood. “Hey, Milo! How’s it going?” Julio asked with a broad smile across his face. “Uh, good I guess.” Milo shrugged. “I met someone, maybe a possible friend.” “Ooh, who?” “Her name was... Arwen!” Milo snapped his fingers when the name finally came to mind. “She was trying to get into my locker because she thought it was hers. Turns out her vision is just fuzzy.” “Ahh, nice. You know, you could be more than friends with my help.” “Eh, no thanks. I just want a friend, not a soulmate.” “Alright, but I’m still around if you change your mind.” “Okay... Well I’ll be going now.” Milo stated, walking forward. “Bye, Milo!” Julio waved at him, even though Milo was facing the opposite direction. Part 12 No POV: It was the passing time to 5th period, and William was on his way to class. He was listening to music, and talking to himself. Stephanie just looked at him and laughed. She walked up to him and removed his headphones. "Talking to yourself again, William? Gosh, you're such a loser. No wonder no one likes you." she says. William looked at her. "Coming from someone who's brain only processes makeup and winning, being called a "loser" is a compliment. With your faulty cheerleading strategies, the team will be bigger losers than I am. I mean, you can't really have a functioning team whose leader is a literally stick in the makeup aisle." William responded. He then walked away from her, listening to his music again. The class he was going to was History. One of his classmates just so happened to be who he liked. Jasmine. He tried to not look at her, but she seemed to get cuter by the day. The teacher calls them to attention. "We're going to be working on a small project. You'll all be put into pairs. Just so fair's fair, I'm choosing partners at random." the teacher said. "oh no." William whispered to himself. "First partnered pairs are Taliesin and Calia, Apocalypse and Edgar, and William and Heather." the teacher told them. William felt his heart sink. He wasn't in a pair with his crush, fortunately, but he was paired with the number 12 of his live, Heather. Jasmine's best friend. This was going to be fun. Part 13 Arielle's P.O.V. School was finally out for the day and I was on my way to the football field to practice. Stephanie was driving me nuts. She kept following me and telling me that I needed to work more on my splits. I was ticked at her, but I was way too nice to say anything. Our routine seemed to work fine today, but Stephanie wasn't having it. "You all are so useless!" Stephanie groaned, "I've seen better entertaining on an empty field!" "But, an empty field would be boring, Steph," Austine piped up. "Exactly!" Stephanie retorted, "You all are more boring than the original boring! You're all nothing than a bunch of no good, un-talented, wannabes who think you got the guts! But, you don't!" "Speak for yourself!" Austine called out, "I bet you can't even lift your leg higher than your own torso!" "Guys, guys," Jumira split them up, "Maybe we should just leave." "You can't leave!" Stephanie forced us, "I'm your cheerleading captain!" "Not today!" Austine turned around and left. The others followed her. I'm glad she said something, because I couldn't. I was trying to hold back the tears so no one woud hear me cry. Especially...him. Julio McCoy was just in ear range of my sniffles as I leaned against the tree in the school courtyard. I was so upset, I didn't have time to change out of my cheerleading outfit. It's slightly revealing, and I wouldn't want to get caught in it outside of the field. As he came over, I crouched myself into my pom poms shyly. "What's the matter, Ari?" he asked. Ari was my nickname. I explained the situation, "Stephanie is so mean-spirited! She calls us no good, un-talented wannabes, ridicules us during practice times, and worst of all, practically harasses me! She ''knows ''I'm sensetive, so I don't get why she goes out of her way to hurt me!" Julio nodded in understanding, "I hear she called one kid a loser. It wasn't very nice. I would never in my whole life do that to someone! I think you're very talented!" I sniffed, "Really?" "I've seen the routines you do out there," Julio continued, "You just need to tune out Stephanie's bossiness and do you!" I smiled at him. Julio is just the sweetest! "Thanks." He smiled back at me, "No problem!" TBC Category:Blog posts